


I guess we should date

by greekfighters201



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SetoSorcerer - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Seto - Freeform, first fic, i guess, setosorcerer - Freeform, teamcrafted mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekfighters201/pseuds/greekfighters201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Luis is a normal hispanic teenage boy. Who loves youtubers. Mincraft Youtubers. Mostly Setosorcerer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess we should date

**Author's Note:**

> Aghhhhhh I guess this is my first ficfiction. I was planning doing the first chapter longer but i decided to make the first one short.

“Give me one good reason why I should watch this Youtuber.” I reply back to my best friend Cass.  
“Just do it.” Then she just hangs up. Great way to leave me hanging. I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Luis Rodriguez and yes I’m Mexican. I get that question every time I just say my name. I’m a fifteen year old, who has no time to watch this youtuber named Setosorcerer. I’m a teenage boy who has no time for minecraft youtubers that has a fanbase of twelve and thirteen year old girls.

I push myself off my comfortable bed which's name is Yoshi. Yes I named my bed. I start walking to my computer, but I stop and look at my mirror. Black hair, brown eyes and brown skin. Lot of kids make fun of me just for having two parents who work hard for my family. I frown but quickly smile again when I see my Homestuck t-shirt. Yes I’m Homestuck trash. I finally look away and go to my computer. I go to youtube and type in Setosorcerer.

I look at his channel and find that he doesn't have that much subscribers. I shouldn’t be here. This is not the right age context I should be seeing. His user picture is pretty cute. After going on and off, I click on a random video.

His. Voice. Is. Perfect.

I mentally slap myself. Why did I say that. People who like him are preteen girls. Yes his voice is hot but I’m not gay! Oh who am I kidding, I known I was gay ever since my first crush. Freaking Myles who has to be freaking straight. Oh and guess what? I’m one of his best friends. I keep watching this video and laugh at his stupid jokes. This guy sadly makes me happy.

I keep watching until I notice it was late. I have this tendency of sleeping really early. It was seven and I got on Yoshi. I realized I watch at least ten videos of this dude. Which I don’t do often. It’s not like I'm going to become a huge fan of his or anything.

~~~~~~~~One year later!

Dear myself, what the fuck! It’s been a whole year since that Seto dude came to my life and ruined it. Not badly but I’m sixteen about to become seventeen who has this crush on a youtuber. He hasn’t showed his face yet to. Now my friend Cass makes fun of me and I have to keep it a secret to my other friends to.

I stand in front of my school, waiting for Cass to be here. I start seeing this figure walking toward me. The tall, blonde,white skin, blue eyes, and Beautiful girl started to wave. As she walked me closely, I see how she was taller then me almost by a whole foot.  
“How’s my sorcerer lover doing.” Cass says while hugging me. Of course I hug back.  
“Like everyday, fine.”I reply. We start walking back into school and say hi to our friends but one stands out to me.  
“Hey! Luis, how was your weekend?” Myles says as we high five.  
“Pretty good and what about you?” Of course I reply. Myles was one of the hottest people in this school. He was half white and half black with the best green eyes. I don’t know the term for his heritage. When you grow up with parents who barely speak english and they send you to school. Get ready for a hard time. Most of the time I’m too embarrassed to ask for help and I end up failing english class.

My first class is with Myles which is math. One of the two classes I’m actually pretty good at. The other is art. I start waling to class when I notice something. High School sucks. I just started my sophomore year, but word from my sister that's when it’s gets better. It’s only been a couple of weeks. Maybe it just need more time.

“We have an announcement about this class.”My math teacher, Mr. Keep says. Are we replacing you. He sucked at explaining math, but could have been a great history teacher.  
“There will a new kid coming tomorrow and I would like it if you befriend him.” Great It’s one of those speeches. Couldn't this kid come like when school started. I look at Myles who makes eye context and shugs.  
“He had an unexpected move for his father job.” I turn around and see Madison. Madison is too smart for this class, but she like it anyways. She kinda looks like Cass but shorter and tanner.  
“Ok, but how did you know I was thinking that?” I said that while looking scared. Though I wasn’t.  
“I known you ever since 1st grade.” Madison replies. Madison helps me in my english class once a week. She comes over to my house and tries to explains it to me. Nobody knows and will never know.

After a couple of classes it’s finally lunch. Lunch a place where your school may have chances of killing you if you but they food. Which I do sadly.  
“Cass if you truly love me you would give me half of your sandwich.” I begged Cass. We sitting on a lunch table eating our food.  
“How come your parents never make you lunch or take you to school?”Cass asked the question while handing me the sandwich.  
“My parents own two building and a couple of apartments. The work at the restaurant because people quit a lot and when they do come home most likely they doing paperwork. My parents work to keep food on the table for five kids. So I feel a shame if I wake up.” I say trying not to get sad.  
“I guess you have reasons. Which reminds me how your twin sister Miranda?”  
“Fine and kicking butt.” My twin brother is genderqueer. She feels that he's both genders. I respect that. She goes to a teenage military school. At first it was a lot of money and she wasn’t going, but some people saw how he fought and got a scholarship. I miss her a lot. She skype every night, but it's not the same. Miranda is the only one who knows I’m gay to so, he helps me out in the bad times.

School ended and I started to ride my bike back home. Sometimes it takes me ten minutes. I go to my room and check my computer for a new Homestuck update. Sadly there is no update. I go to youtube and click on Setosorcerer. A new video is here! He hasn't been posting much since he says he’s busy. I end watching more than I should and get text from Cass saying that Seto is dead. I reply showing her a picture of Seto’s new video and my hand flicking her off. I really like him and I just want things to stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
